Her Purple Cape (FrozenRise of the Guardians Crossover One-Shot)
by techitisJ
Summary: Jack Frost has spent his entire life till this point trying to be found, to be believed in. He wants someone to see him, he wants someone to know of him. He's alone, and he doesn't want to be anymore. Elsa, on the other hand. Has always been alone, and want to keep it that way, so she can't hurt anyone. She wants no one to know her, she wants to hide away.
Her Purple Cape

With the harsh winds beneath him, and a gleam of concern in his eyes, the ice king, Jack Frost, flew in the once summer skies. These skies no longer bore a warm night but were now infested with dark winter clouds that brought a light snowfall. Today was not a snow day, but someone must have decided it was.

"Does this always happen here? Or is this someone's doing?" Jack wondered aloud, stopping to float over the Kingdom of Arendelle. He didn't come here a lot, but the strange icy feeling this place showed lured him to it. It had to have been at least 25 years since he was last here, so he was unknownst to the recent goings on of Arendelle.

Suddenly, there in the mountains, Jack felt a strange ice magic, similar to his own. "I knew it was caused by someone," he murmured, directing the winds to push him that way. As he burled up the hill, a strong gust of another wind pushed towards him, sending a purple cape his way. It pummeled to him, halting him and sending him falling into the freshly fallen snow.

Grumbling, Jack sat up and rubbed his head. He held the cape up to look at it. The fabric was a beautiful soft silk, and at the ends of it bore a strange pattern. "Is that the Arendelle's pattern? I've only ever seen this pattern worn by royalty." He stood up, and flew with the wind again, with the cape in one arm. He was determined to find out who this person was who had powers similar to his. Maybe this person would know more about him.

Up to the mountain's peak, Jack looked down and saw a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair tied into a bun and dazzling sapphire eyes running to a cliff, a look of glee on her face. She swung her arms in front of her, letting out a burst of ice magic and making a set of snow covered stairs. She was the one who had the ice powers. She was the one who caused the sudden winter.

Jack followed closely behind her, watching on as she took a cautious step on the first step, and admired how the rugged snow quickly turned into a beautiful stair. With a smile, the ice lady moved her arms to the bars on each side and ran up, leaving the stairs looking almost like glass. Her magic was different than his. While he channeled his magic through his small branch, she could control hers with her hands alone. The ice he made was fun and jagged on the edges, but hers was a statement of herself, clean and beautiful. She looked so at peace, much different from himself.

The platinum blonde haired woman reached the top, and ran through the snow, dancing. Jack moved closer, and realized that his entrancement of her beauty had caused him to realize that not only was she dancing, but she was singing. A lovely, catchy tune sprouted from her lips in the most enchanting voice he had ever heard. It was like she was an ice angel, sent to him from afar. She landed on the middle of the snow covered peak she was on, slamming her heel down and with it the ice became a crystal floor.

Jack flew down, only 5 feet above her, but unnoticed by her eyes, as she brought walls up around her, moving the icy floor into a platform. From the shapes she was making, he could quickly tell she was making a castle. She was making her own ice palace. The ice woman brought her hand up, and formed a large crystal chandelier on the top, completing the 2nd floor of her amazing palace.

Looking back to her, she saw as she threw off a pretty piece of jewelry, looking closer, it was a crown. This woman was royalty, a princess, or maybe even a queen?! She unraveled her bun, letting it hang over her shoulder, and she fluffed up her bangs. She moved her hands down, and changed her beautiful teal and black dress into a light blue one, covered in silver sparkles. She completed it was an almost transparent icy cape. She was an ice queen, if Jack could use any words to describe her. A gorgeous ice queen.

The woman ended her song with walking outside to her balcony, as the sun was starting to rise again and shouted to the skies, glowing in her freedom. From listening, Jack guessed that this beautiful woman maybe had never felt freedom before, and now she was. He wanted to know more, but if he wanted to know that, he would have to get the guts to talk to her.

The ice queen shut the balcony doors, smiling contently, and walked down stairs, and Jack followed her, a mere 3 feet away. She was still oblivious to him, as she started to fix up the bottom floor, with a small statue on the ceiling, and a fountain in the middle. She stood by the fountain, looking down at herself in the water when Jack decided to make his move.

Next to her, Jack softly touched the water with his finger, causing it to ripple. The lovely woman let off a face of confusion, her brows furrowing together. He touched the water again, and she started to look around, her mouth opening slightly. She looked back down at the water, and he started carving lovely patterns into the bottom of the fountain. "I'm not doing that, am I?" She whispered, her voice shaking weakly.

Jack put his cold hand over hers, and she shivered, probably feeling cold for the first time. He thought a little bit, trying to think of some way for her to think of him. He then remembered the old saying, "Jack Frost will nip at your nose." Taking a deep breath, he lightly touched her cute little nose, and she stepped back, blinking her eyes shut.

Sapphire eyes opened again to meet a matching pair before her, and Jack saw that she could see him. The two ice magicians stared into eachothers eyes for a few minutes. Her lips moved, and a hushed voice came out. "Jack Frost.."

Jack's name had never been spoken by a human before. Never. She could see him! "You can see me?" He whispered.

"Jack Frost." She nodded, her sapphire eyes wide.

A sudden thrill entered Jack, as he smiled wide and bright. "You can see me, you actually see me!" He wanted to shout to the skies in his joy. Someone believed! Someone believed in him!

"I can, you're actually real? I must be dreaming, I must be," she murmured.

"No, I'm here. I actually am here. No one's ever believed in me before. No one's seen me. But you can," Jack smiled, calming down a little.

The tense woman relaxed a bit, calming herself and looking over at the fountain. "Did you do that, carving into the fountain?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for messing with your design. I can fix it back if you want," he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing with embarrassment.

"No, I like it," she smiled. "I'm Elsa, by the way."

"Elsa, beautiful name," he grinned, "I'm Jack, but you already know that. Your ice powers are amazing, truly enchanting."

"Thank you, I was born with them. They have been more of a curse up until now. But now that I am free, I can truly learn that I was capable of so much more," she whispered, admiring her work.

"Might I asked what happened to you? I don't mean to pry." He walked with her as she decided to go outside. The two stepped into the snow below the stairs, and he sat down. He set the purple cape he had with him down for her to sit on, and she eyed it.

"I didn't notice you had my cape," Elsa tipped her head, then sat down upon it, running her hand through it.

"It pummeled into me earlier when I was flying up the mountain," he explained. "I was trying to find where the source of the ice magic was coming from."

"I see," she looked at her feet. "Before I came here, I was the crowned princess of Arendelle. Today, or yesterday, was my Coronation Day, and I became Queen. But being in a castle and having these powers never mixed well. When I was really little, I accidently struck my younger sister in the head with my powers. I was told that my magic was too dangerous, and had to hide it from everyone, including her. I grew up living in fear, and my parents decided to close the gates to I could limit my contact with people. Since I became queen yesterday though, I was to open the gates for a whole day. I had it under control, but I lost it towards the end of the night. Now the whole kingdom knows. I had to leave, I can never go back. Here, I'm free to use my powers without bringing any danger to others." The beautiful ice woman told the story of her life, and Jack listened on to every word.

He took her right hand in his left one. "I understand why you want to be up here. I won't stop you," he smiled at her.

She thanked him, smiling softly. "So what about you Jack Frost? What are your beginnings?"

"I don't know myself, actually." It was his turn to look down. "Many years ago, I was chosen by the Man in the Moon. I woke up in the middle of a frozen lake, and I got out. As I stumbled around with no memory of how I had gotten in the lake, I noticed that I had this power to use ice. It was amazing, and I quickly found that I could use the north wind as well. Going into town, I discovered that no one could see me. That I wasn't there to them. It's been like this for years, and I hardly communicate with anyone. Only the Guardians who watch over Earth's children."

"So you've spent your whole life trying to get noticed? While I have been trying to hide away..." she mused, drawing her fingers through the snow. His eyes widened in surprise. "We might seem the same, but we are polar opposites." Elsa looked up at him, and suddenly a grin traced his lips. "What?" She asked, rising to her feet slowly after he had bounced to his own.

Elsa moved down to brush her skirt off when she felt snow hit her shoulder. She whipped her head up to see Jack with a snowball in hand. "You play?" He asked, smirking.

Elsa grinned, then made her own snowball, and the two friends quickly broke out into a full on ice war. The two even escalated to using their powers against each other.

The night passed, and the sun started to rise, the two friends now lying in the snow together. Elsa let off a yawn. "I should get going," Jack finally sighed, "But it's been fun, Elsa."

"Thank you, Jack," Elsa smiled at him, getting up with him. He moved to hand her cape to her but she pushed it to him. 'Keep it."

"Alright," he grinned, and was about to float up when Elsa jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. Jack's eyes widened, he didn't remember a time he had ever been hugged.

Realizing what she did, Elsa let go of him. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I just don't know what came over me and-" he cut her off, bringing her back into the hug.

"It's okay Elsa, I liked it," he whispered into her ear. Elsa smiled, realizing it had been a long time since she had felt the nice embrace of a hug.

Slowly, the two let go of eachother. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked him.

"Maybe someday," he told her, the North Wind sending him up. "Goodbye Elsa."

"Goodbye Jack," she waved, as the wind carried him away. Jack looked back towards the mountain, and watched as the pretty snow queen went back into her ice castle. "I hope that someday will happen," he whispered, before he let the wind carry him home.

Years later, the newly appointed Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost, sifted through his belongings to bring to his new home he would take as a guardian. He threw the now useless things around his place, when his cold hand reached the soft feel of fabric. Looking under his hand, he spotted purple. Taking out the fabric, he recognized it as Elsa's purple cape.

Memories of the night he had spent with her came flowing back to him. It had been so many years since that day. He sighed, plopping down on the ground with a thud, and wrapping the purple cape around himself.

At that moment, nothing else mattered to him, but Elsa, a dear friend whom he hadn't seen in many years, and would never see again. "Hey Elsa, I'm a Guardian no, people, kids, believe in me. They can see me, just like you did," he whispered to the cape, knowing Elsa couldn't actually hear him.

A smile traced his lips, when her beautiful voice popped into his head, and his blue eyes slowly closed, as he drifted off into a dream about the two of them, playing in the snow once again.

 **(A/N: Hey yall, I've been having a hard time deciding what story I actually want to start with next, so I made a quick fanfiction one-shot to entertain you while I think. Note, this is supposed to be a more friendship sort of fic, so I really didn't want to depict any sort of relationship material between the two, as I understand there are people who ship the two, and people who don't)**

 **(Hope you enjoyed)**


End file.
